Venture Libre
Venture Libre is the second episode of Season 5 and the overall fifty-seventh of the Venture Bros. Synopsis The Ventures are paid a "friendly" visit by the army,General Manhowers has a special assignment for Dr. Venture, who takes Hank and Sgt. Hatred with him, they travel to Central America to stop Venturestein, who has gone AWOL after being sent to quell a shoe factory strike. When they arrive at to the area, Dr. Venture discovers that Venturestein, who has been following the teachings of Guevara, wants to find a home for all scientific experiments, after discovering many mad scientists like to use the jungle as their base of operations. Venturestein then use the J-pad to broadcast an internet message to other abominations and tells them to break free and form "a bombin' nation." Hank gets separated from the group and overdoses on caffeine, becoming "The Bat" to help save his father and bodyguard. Tensions rise in venturestein's colony who believe that they should kill Dr. Venture and Sgt. Hatred who accidentally kill one of their comrades upon their arrival on the island. The Bat frees Venture and Hatred causing them to be pursued by the abominations who corner them on the island before H.E.L.P.eR. arrives to defend Rusty from his attackers however, before any further casualties are done more abominations arrive at the island. The congresswoman upon learning Dr. Venture's location arrives and is blown up by picking up C4 containing J-Pad however, she is brought back as a female verison of Venturestein and goes to speak for the abomi-nation's cause at a national press conference. Back at the compound, Dean tries to restore H.E.L.P.eR. back to his original body, but instead must deal with a congresswoman who wants to get Dr. Venture's vote in the upcoming election. H.E.L.P.eR would then go across the world all the way to Central America to save Dr. Venture who had called him while forgetting he didn't bring the robot with him. At the end of the episode, Dermott and Hank are practicing their music but the new sounds of the newly restored H.E.L.P.eR makes the two irritated which causes Hank to blame Dean for changing the robot back. Trivia *Venturestein's army consists of Animal Humanoids, Zombies and many strange abnormal creatures, drawn from a number of sources that use the "mad scientist in the jungle" trope, the most prominent being the various incarnations of "The Island of Dr. Moreau". *Four of the abominations resemble Oompa Loompas from the movie Willy Wonka. There is also an abomination that closely resembles Smokey the fictional bear that stops forest fires. A green monster with a snout clearly resembles Marvel's Man-Thing. *Sonny and Ted former members of the Groovy Gang can be seen as Venturesteins in many parts of the episodes they have been renamed as Sonnystein and Tedstein now serving as the bodyguards to Venturestein. This goes along with Dr. Venture's thoughts of making them apart of his venturestein project in ¡Viva los Muertos!. * In Venturestein's flashback during his time in the army, the first two zombies to explode are clearly undead clones of Hank and Dean. * In another flashback, Sergaent Hatred is shown being exposed to a super-soldier drug, similar to Captain America's origin story. However, a side effect is that he goes into a pedophilic rage and charges at General Triester's Son on Bring Your Son To Work Day. Fortunately, he was only able to rip off the boy's underwear before he was restrained by OSI agents. *When the arriving abominations are coming to the island you can clearly see the monkey-like creature living with Ben Potter from a A Very Venture Halloween. *In one of the boats carrying abominations one of them is just three humans tied together in bandages, this is likely a reference to the movie Human Centipede. *The pointy-headed monster holding the bandaged woman's head is a reference to the movie "The Brain That Wouldn't Die", famous as the first film riffed by the character of Michael J. Nelson on the series Mystery Science Theater 3000. *The reanimated dog head is a reference to a real life experiment, publicized in 1940, where the Soviet scientist Brukhonenko managed to briefly revive a decapitated dog's head and capture the moments on film. *Upon arriving at Puerta Bahia, the X-1 is attacked by a giant pteranodon (not pterodactyl) named Turu. Turu is borrowed directly from the Jonny Quest cartoon. The giant crab and spider are also from Jonny Quest. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5